Time
by penguibunny
Summary: Lily, Ward and Daisy's daughter 13 years in the future time travels back to 2015. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own agents of** **shield. If I did, Tripp wouldn't have died.**

Prologue

Flash forward 13 years

"How's she doing?",Ward asked his wife Daisy. "Still feverish." Daisy answered. "Though I think she might be better by tomorrow." "Well, I hope so.", Ward replied. "It's no fun to be sick on your birthday." Daisy went into her daughter's room, storybook in hand. "Ready for a story, Lily?", she asked. "Yes!", a hoarse but excited voice said. After reading the princess and the pea, Daisy said, "Why don't you try to use your power? It might help you feel better." They knew that Lily had powers, they just hadn't found out what they were yet. Lily concentrated. She thought of a story that her mommy had told her, how the team had gotten sick while she was away. Lily imagined being there. Daisy looked at the storybook. Maybe just one more story. "Want another story-", she began. She looked up, and Lily was gone.

Present day.

6:00 a.m.

Jemma went into the lab, to find that someone else was also in there. A little girl asleep on the floor. "Now, what are you doing in here?", she said softly. She bent down to wake the girl, but when she touched her forehead, she quickly pulled away. "You're burning hot!", Jemma exclaimed. In doing so, she accidentally woke the child, who proceeded to cry. That woke up everyone who was still asleep. They all rushed into the lab. "What's wrong, Jemma?", Leo asked before seeing the girl. "How did she get here?" She cried even louder. For an instant, no one knew what to do. Then, May came up and gave the girl a hug. "It's OK sweetheart.", she crooned. "Everything's alright." Surprisingly, the girl stopped crying. May let go of her and asked, "How did you get in here?" The little girl looked at her with big tear filled eyes and said, "I don't know!" She burst into tears again, then started a coughing fit. When she finished, Jemma picked her up. "Come on honey.", she said comfortingly. "You're sick and I'm going to make you better." The little girl fell asleep in her arms. After Jemma had left, the entire team had questions: "How did she get here?", "Who is she?" "How did May make her calm down?" "Doesn't she look like Daisy?" Daisy was gone on a mission. May explained that she had once worked as a babysitter before she joined shield. The other questions, however, remained unanswered. Jemma carefully put the girl in a bed and left the room. She joined Coulson and the others. "What should we do with her?" she asked Coulson. "Let's let her stay here until she gets well enough so we can ask her how she got here.", he answered. "Meanwhile, why don't you run some tests on her while she's sleeping to find out who she is and what she has." "Yes, sir.", she answered. She went back to the room and scanned her. She was human with some inhuman blood. She definitely had the flu. Jemma ran the blood through the system, and found two surprising matches: Grant Ward and Daisy Johnson.

 **I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Agents of Shield. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. Thank you to the guest who reviewed saying that I should have paragraphs. Hope these work for you! Thank you!**_

13 years in the future. The previous day.

Ward heard screaming coming from Lily's bedroom. He rushed in there, ready for anything. Could Hydra or the ATCU be here? Again? "She's gone!", Daisy was screaming hysterically. Ward sighed. Wasn't she being a tad overprotective? "She probably just went to the bathroom.", he said calmly. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Lily had gotten lost at the beach once and Daisy had been hysterical. Ever since then, she hadn't let Lily out of her sight… even if she went in the next room. "No!" she screamed. "She disappeared right in front of my eyes!"

After she related the whole story, Ward said, almost calmly, "Could she teleport?". Daisy shook her head. "Lincoln said that Gordon was the only one of his kind. Anyway, how are you taking this so well?" Inside, Ward was freaking out. He wracked his brain. Did Hydra have some sort of teleportation that Shield didn't know about yet? He hadn't been with Hydra for years, but wouldn't there have been plans already laid up? And anyway, how did they even know he had a daughter? It didn't make sense.

His thoughts were interrupted by Daisy's phone. She quickly answered it. "What have you done with my daughter?!" she screamed. That was quickly followed by, "I'm so sorry Jemma! I thought you were the one who kidnapped Lily! I'm giving the phone to Grant." Daisy quickly handed over the phone and went into the office. She was going to make missing posters, no doubt. "Hello Jemma", he said, "sorry about Daisy. She's hysterical. Someone-" "Kidnapped Lily?", Jemma finished. "That's why I'm calling. Don't worry. She's fine. I've seen her… 13 years ago."

Back to the past

The little girl was to sleep in Jemma's bunk until further notice. Jemma was totally fine with that. It wasn't as though she couldn't sleep, she just didn't want to sleep. Jemma still hadn't told anyone who the little girl's parents were. She'd ran the scans over and over again. It was too unbelievable and that was coming from _her_! How could it even be possible? The girl was around seven or eight years old. Seven or eight years ago, Daisy was eighteen or nineteen. She couldn't have known Ward then, could she?

Jemma started running tests on the little girl's clothes, which they had taken off of her to put on pajamas (she didn't ask how or where they got little girl pajamas). She had just discovered something really interesting, as in more interesting than the fact that her when Fitz came into the lab. "It's one o'clock in the morning!", he said not loud enough to wake anyone up, but not quiet enough to be considered talking normally. "Why aren't you asleep?" Jemma gulped, she was going to have to tell him _everything._

Twenty minutes later…

"So that's about it.", Jemma finished, amazed that it had only taken twenty minutes to explain all of this to him. "Except of course for-" "How is this even possible?", Fitz interrupted her, relieved that it had taken only twenty minutes for her to explain this to him . "Daisy would have been approximately 18 when this little girl was born and she couldn't have known Ward then could she?", he asked, starting to ramble. "She would have told us right? Unless-" Jemma, not being able to stand this anymore, effectively quieted him by saying, "Fitz! She's not from this time!" He stared at her with confusion in his eyes. "What do you mean?" "I mean, I ran a few tests on her clothing, and the fabric hasn't even been invented yet! I ran a reverse time progression, I suppose you could call it a regression and-" "Get to the point!", Fitz interrupted her, not unkindly (for Fitz, that is). Jemma caught her breath. "If the scans are correct, these clothes were made 12 or 13 years in the future. That little girl is a time traveler."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Agents of Shield. I know it's short, but I can't think of anything more for this chapter. I hope you like it!**_

May couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about that little girl. Who was she? Where did she come from? There was no footage of a little girl coming into the base, so she must have teleported or been teleported. May hoped that she didn't have powers. Jemma had told them that she wasn't inhuman, but her blood was "extremely odd to say the least". _**A/N LIly is not inhuman. She was born that way.**_ She'd said that she might be onto something, but so far, she hadn't told anybody.

Suddenly, a loud, upset voice filled the air. "It's one o'clock in the morning!", Fitz almost shouted, breaking May's thoughts. It wasn't quite loud enough to wake anyone up, but, knowing that kids make light sleepers, she went to check on the girl. Most likely, Jemma couldn't sleep and she wanted to test something. Fitz probably woke up and decided to check on her or possibly the little girl. Not finding her, he went to the lab. She knew the rest.

As May neared the little girl's room, a small whimper could be heard. May's face changed from tired to alert and worried in a millisecond. She opened the door as quietly as she could, making sure the child was alright. The poor girl was shaking so much, Daisy would be jealous. May rushed to her side and threw her arms around the quivering figure. "It's all right," she crooned, hugging the girl gently as she started crying. "Everything is alright. It was just a bad dream." Slowly, _very_ slowly, she stopped crying. In a hoarse but enchanting voice the red-eyed girl asked, "Can you read me a story?"

May looked at the little girl, obviously surprised. "A story?" She asked, not quite believing what she was hearing. What time was it, one o'clock in the morning? The little girl nodded. "It's the middle of the night!" May exclaimed. "You need your rest." The little girl looked at her with big, sad puppy-dog eyes. May sighed. "OK." She said reluctantly. "Only if you tell me your name?" "Lily." The girl said. "I'm Lily."

After only half of the three little pigs, (why they even _had_ the three little pigs was beyond May) the little girl was sound asleep. Book in hand, May quietly left the room, a gentle smile on her face. She was closing the door, when someone from behind her said in an amused voice, "You too, huh?"

May spun around, nearly decapitating Coulson. " _Never do that again!"_ she hissed in annoyance. Coulson maintained a straight face, but his eyes revealed that he was just barely holding it together. "I couldn't sleep." She told him without being asked. "I heard something, so I checked on her." He nodded; knowing whom she meant. "She told me something." May continued. "Oh?" Coulson asked; his eyebrows raised. "Her name." She replied. "Her name is Lily."

Back to the future

"What do you mean you met Lily thirteen years ago?!" Ward half-shouted. "She wasn't born thirteen years ago!" Jemma sighed. How many times was she going to be yelled at today? She'd prepared _exactly_ what she was going to say, then Daisy had scared her to death by screaming her lungs out. Now Ward was yelling at her. Jemma waited until he was done. "Daisy had just finished reading a story." She told him. "Lily was told to use her power and she disappeared. Am I right?" Silence. Then, in a shaky voice, he said, "H-how did you know that?" Jemma said patiently, "She told me. Your daughter Lily traveled in time."

 _ **So, how did you like that? Please review! I will try to post again tomorrow.**_


	4. Author's Note

_**I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, but I can't post a chapter tonight. I woke up this morning, went to church, went to my aunt Bonnie's house, went home for 45 minutes, went to youth group, went home, went to bed. Sunday's are very busy days. BTW I realized I accidentally wrote that Lily's birthday was the day after she left, then I skipped that day and fast-forwarded to that night. So now her birthday is in the morning. Just so we're clear. Good night! Or possibly good morning. Will try to write tomorrow.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Sorry I haven't updated. I hope you enjoy!_**

In the past

Fitz stared at her. His eyes were large enough to be lightbulbs and his chin nearly hit the floor. He _had_ to be dreaming. Fitz didn't even realize that Jemma was still talking, when suddenly she shouted, "Fitz!" He jumped backwards, tripped over something, and successfully managed to fall over and knock himself out. The very loud crash wasn't quite loud enough to wake anybody up, but it was loud enough to get everyone who was already awake to rush into the lab. Jemma sighed; not only at Fitz, but also at herself for leaving that there. The only thing that could make this worse was- The girl started crying on the top of her lungs. Oh, great.

The next morning

May woke up, yawned, then looked at her clock. 6:00 A.M., the clock read. May leaped out of bed, took a shower, got dressed; all the time cursing herself. _You know you should have gone to sleep._ The voice in May's head told her. _You didn't have to stay up all night talking to Coulson._ She smiled as she remembered what had happened that night.

 _Flash Back_

 _Jemma just came back from making sure the little girl was alright and Fitz hadn't woken up yet. May surveyed the situation. It looked like Fitz had tripped over something and knocked himself out, but Mac asked, "Jemma, did you knock him out... again?"_ _May glanced over at Coulson, who was doing his best not to laugh out loud. Hunter, on the hand, couldn't keep it in and burst out laughing. Bobbi started giggling, then everyone started laughing; including May and Jemma. They only stopped because Jemma told them that the girl would wake up if they continued in this behavior._

" _When did you knock him out the first time?" Hunter asked Jemma, still laughing. "That's not important!" She said quickly. Then, regaining her composure, she told them, "I didn't knock him out. He tripped over my laptop... which I should not leave on the floor." May saw Jemma's pleading look and quickly gained control of the situation. "Mac." She said. "Please help Simmons put Fitz onto one of the beds. Simmons: Make sure he doesn't have a concussion. Everyone else: Go to bed."_

 _As everyone dispersed, May took Coulson aside. "Not you Phil." She said in a voice that was half-growling, half-whispering. "Care to explain why you were watching me read to Lily?" She asked him. "Care to explain why you're carrying the three little pigs?" Coulson retorted. May blushed. Only Coulson could make her blush._

 _She'd forgotten that she was still carrying it. "Why do we even have the three little pigs?" He asked, taking the book and flipping through it. "Where did you find it?" She quickly answered, "In Daisy's room." Coulson started to laugh. "Shh," May told him. "You're going to wake Lily up."_

 _He abruptly stopped laughing. "What's wrong?" "Lily," Coulson remarked, " I just realized that's a flower name." May rolled her eyes. "Give the man a prize!" She said with false enthusiasm. Coulson shook his head. "Not like that, Melinda." He said, seemingly contemplating something. "I mean, Daisy's name is a flower too."_

 _May stared at him in disbelief, suddenly realizing what he was getting at. "She has the same eyes as Daisy." He continued. "And the same favorite story." May put in. "Plus," she added, "Lily has the same puppy dog eyes that Daisy does." Coulson looked at May. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked. "If you're thinking that Daisy is Lily's mother," May replied, "then yes." "If you're thinking," she added, "that it's time to go to bed, that to." Coulson chuckled and took May's hand. "Let's finish this conversation in your room." he said, smiling warmly. May nodded, grasped his hand tighter, and headed for her room._


	6. Chapter 5

End of flashback

Well, they hadn't talked the entire time. They'd kissed a few times. May and Coulson had been going out for a few weeks, but they've been keeping it from the team. They liked having something secret all to themselves. May got up and walked toward the little girl's bedroom. She was so tired, that while she could act normally, she could not think. When May summoned memories of Lily, she accidentally pulled up memories of another little girl, who looked a lot like Lily.

No, May thought had she put her head in her hands, don't think about her now, you'll start crying and make a scene. Nobody can ever know about her. May's thoughts were interrupted by giggles. She followed the giggles and found that Lily was giggling. She must have been giggling at Fitz or Mack. She was surprised when she saw, peeking in, that it was Jemma Simmons, telling her a story.

"There once was a dragon, you see," the scientist told the little girl.

"Who was as polite as you or me.

But it was quite a lonely dragon

With no one to talk to as he sipped his flagon." Jemma paused. "What's a flagon?" Lily asked. "A flagon," Jemma said without missing a beat, "is a cup that dragons drink out of." The girl nodded and Jemma continued.

"So it was decided that he,

The politest dragon you ever did see,

Was to find a fetching bride

And take her here and bring her inside." Again, Jemma paused. May began to suspect that Jemma was doing these pauses on purpose. "What's fetching mean?" As Jemma began to explain, May quietly left and looked for Fitz.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 6

After the story was finished

Lily clapped and giggled at the end of the story. "I'm glad that the dragon ate the stinky prince!" She laughed happily. Jemma smiled. All of a sudden, the girl looked serious and asked, "Aren't you my aunt Jemma?" She nodded. Lily still looked puzzled. "Why don't you recognize me?" Jemma had absolutely no idea how she would explain this.

Suddenly, Fitz burst into the room. Lily burst into giggles. "Uncle Fizz!" Fitz just stood there, looking confused, while Jemma was trying, and not succeeding, very hard not to laugh. "Yes." She said between giggles. "This is your Uncle Fizz and he's going to tell you how you got here and why we don't recognize you." Fitz, very flustered, told Jemma, "Err, um, May wants to see you in the lab." Jemma went, leaving Fitz alone with a very inquisitive seven year old.

"Err," Fitz began. "What exactly do you want to know?" Lily peppered him with questions. "Why don't Aunt Jemma, you, or Granny Melinda know me?" "Well," He started awkwardly. "You know how your mum has powers?" She nodded. "Well, you have powers too." "I know," Lily told him nonchalantly. "I don't know what they are yet, but Mommy and Daddy say I have powers." The scientist's eyebrows went up.

"So, what were you doing when you came here?" He asked. She replied. "Mommy just finished reading me a story cause I'm sick." For a moment, Fitz had forgotten that this lively little girl was sick. "Yeah, and are you feeling?" She coughed. "My throat feels scratchy, but I feel better today." He smiled. "That's good."

Lily didn't feel like telling Fitz anything else, so he told her a story about a girl that's half dragon and half human. After a little while, she fell asleep and he quietly left.


	8. Chapter 7

May confronted Jemma in the lab.

"Who was the person you used to read stories to?" May asked bluntly.

Jemma's eyes widened.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I overheard your story. I could tell that you've told it before."

Jemma sighed and put her head in her hands.

"It's okay," May told her gently, patting her back.

"She was my sister," Jemma revealed finally, "I had a sister named Mary."

May stared at her in surprise. She couldn't believe it. Jemma had a sister!

"My adopted sister," Jemma exclaimed.

May nodded, still confused.

"She was kidnapped when she was three."

May's eyes widened in shock and horror.

"She was kidnapped?"

The young woman started to cry.

"I was supposed to watch her!" She cried out, "I was talking with my friends instead! I'm a horrible person."

She flung herself on May and May held her tight.

"It's okay," She whispered tenderly, "I'm here. I'm here Ch-"

She stopped, as memories came flooding back. No, she told herself, Charlotte is gone. Jemma didn't notice or didn't care. She was still sobbing. She cried until May's shoulder was soaked with tears.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, looking at the spot, "I'm sorry."

May smiled.

"It's okay," She told Jemma, "Don't worry about it."

"Oh!" Jemma exclaimed again, wiping the tears from her face, "I need to tell everyone something. Could you bring everyone in the lab please?"

May nodded and went to get everyone.

In a few minutes, everyone was in the lab.

"Fitz already knows this," Jemma began, "Lily is a time traveler and is the daughter of Daisy and Ward."

Everybody except Fitz exclaimed in shock and began whispering amongst themselves.

"How is this possible?" Coulson asked, confused.

"She is inhuman," Jemma told him, "She must have time traveling powers. It explains why she knows all of us and why she looks so much like Daisy."

He nodded.

"How did Daisy and Ward...?" He trailed off.

Jemma shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"I have no idea."

"What time is she from?"

"From my calculations, about thirteen years in the future."

"Okay."

Everyone else accepted this and left the room, leaving Fitz and Jemma.

"So, how is she?" She asked.

"Doing a little better," He replied, "Still has a bit of a cough, but she's otherwise fine."

"Oh good," Jemma said as she was picking her laptop off the floor, which she should have done last night, "I hope she's better by tomorrow."

"I hope so too."

He left the room and went back to Lily's room. He peeped his head in. She was awake and telling herself a story. He came in and she stopped telling her story.

"Oh, go on," He implored, "I'd love to hear the rest of it."

So she told it. It was about a water fairy putting a spell on someone. It had a lot of details and was a really good story. When she was done, he clapped and cheered.

"That was a really good story!" He exclaimed.

She beamed.

"Thank you!"

"You should tell a lot more stories."

"Oh, I do."


	9. Chapter 8

He giggled.

"I mean to us."

"I do. To the other people, the ones who know who I am. Why don't you know who I am?"

Fitz paused, unsure of what to say.

"Well, you know how I was telling you that you have powers," He told her.

"Yeah," She replied.

"Well, you have powers to travel in time."

Her eyes grew wide.

"You told me about time travel! At least, the other you told me."

Fitz smiled.

"Oh, I did?" He asked.

"Yes, you did," She replied, "You told me all sorts of stories."

"So are you surprised that you can time travel?"

"Yeah, a little. Can I have some juice?"

"Sure, sweetheart."

Fitz went to get some juice for Lily.

May came in.

"How are you, baby girl?"

"I can travel in time!" The young girl exclaimed excitedly.

"I know," May replied, "That is very cool."

"Do you think I can time travel back right now?" Lily asked.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," May responded, "You're still sick."

"No, I'm not!" She exclaimed, jumping out of bed, "I feel fine."

May felt her forehead.

"Well, you don't have a fever and if you feel fine, I suppose you can try to time travel back."

Fitz came back with a glass of apple juice.

"Here's your juice," He gave the cup to Lily.

She drank it all and told Fitz, "I'm going to travel back now."

He looked concerned.

"Are you sure?" He asked, "Are you still feeling sick?"

She shook her head.

"I feel much better now," Lily replied.

Fitz still was a little concerned, but he pushed those feelings aside.

"You can travel back now," He told her.

She concentrated for a minute, but nothing happened.

"How do I get back?" She asked.

"How did you come here?" May asked, "What were you doing right before you came here?"

Lily thought about it.

"Mommy was reading me a story and she told me to try and use my power. Then I thought of another story that my mom had told me. It was about here."

"Just think about your home," Fitz told her, "Think about going back home."

She concentrated and she was gone.

Jemma popped her head into the room.

"Where's Lily?" She asked, feeling slightly alarmed.

"She traveled back to her home," Fitz told her.


	10. Chapter 9

"Oh, that's good," Jemma replied, "Was she feeling better?"

"Much better," He answered.

They all left the room.

May told Coulson that Lily was gone and Fitz and Jemma told the rest of the team. After a while, Jemma was doing an experiment. She wasn't feeling that great. Her head was aching and her throat was sore. She decided to take a break from what she was doing for a few minutes. She walked down to the kitchen to get some water. Suddenly, she felt dizzy. She tried to reach the wall to steady herself, but it was too late. She fainted. Fitz came out of the kitchen to find Jemma on the floor unconscious. He picked her up and carried her to the lab and set her down on a cot. He checked her temperature. 102, the thermometer read.

"Oh Jemma," Fitz sighed, "It seems you have the flu."

Jemma woke up a few minutes later.

"What happened?" She asked. looking around groggily.

"You fainted," Fitz told her. "You have the flu."

"I can't be sick," She groaned, "I have to finish my experiment."

"I'll finish it for you,"He said gently, "You've got to get some rest. I'll get you anything you need, just call me or text me."

Jemma sighed but reluctantly went to bed.

Fitz was working on the experiment when his head began to hurt. He popped some aspirin and continued working. After a few minutes, he heard May's voice.

"Jemma!" She called, "I've found some information on Mary."

She popped in to find Fitz working on an experiment.

"Oh, Fitz," She said cautiously, "Did you hear any of what I said?"

"Yeah," He said, confused, "Who's Mary?"

"I shouldn't have said that," May muttered to herself.

"Who's Mary?" Fitz repeated.

"That's between Jemma and me," She told him, "Where is she?"

"She caught the flu from Lily," He answered, "She's in bed."

"Oh, poor thing," She said sympathetically, "I hope she feels better soon. I can help her if she needs anything."

Fitz was taken aback by the fact that May was so sympathetic. Her willingness to help almost seemed unnatural. He decided that something must be going on between Jemma and May. If May wouldn't tell him, he would have to find out from Jemma.

He was walking over to Jemma's room when he felt a sudden a wave of nausea. He steadied himself against the wall and the nausea disappeared. He righted himself again and continued on his way. He thought that he might be getting sick, but he had to fight it off in order to complete Jemma's experiment. He reached Jemma's room and went inside. Jemma was lying down and reading a book.

"Who's Mary?" Fitz asked without skipping a beat.

She looked up from her book.

"Mary?" She asked.

"May mentioned her by accident," He told her, "She said that she found some information on Mary. Who is she?"

She started to cry and Fitz stepped back. He hadn't expected her to start crying. Maybe this was bigger than he thought.

"Mary is my sister," Jemma sobbed, "She was kidnapped when she was three."

He stared at her in horror. Jemma had a sister? She had been kidnapped? This was all so much for him that he had to sit down. He sat down on the edge of her bed.

"It's alright," He told her, "It's going to be okay."

In a few moments, she stopped crying.

"Thank you for comforting me," Jemma told Fitz.

He smiled.

"Of course."

He suddenly collapsed into a coughing fit.

"You're not getting sick, are you?" She asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine," He said when was able to speak, "Some saliva went down the wrong pipe."

"Are you sure?" She asked, "You look kind of pale."

He was about to say that he was fine again when he collapsed into another coughing fit.

"You're not fine," Jemma told him, "You're sick."

She reached over and felt his forehead.

"You feel hot, even to me!" She exclaimed, "You've got to go lie down."

"But I've got to finish your experiment!" Fitz protested.

"That experiment can wait," She told him gently, "You have to go to bed."

Fitz finally conceded and went to bed.


	11. Chapter 10

A few minutes later, May came into Jemma's room.

"I have some information on Mary," She told the young woman.

Jemma looked up from her book.

"I know," She replied, "Fitz told me."

"Does he know?"

"He does now."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It was an accident."

They were silent for a minute.

"What did you find out about Mary?" Jemma asked.

"I found out that she was adopted from the United States, she was given up in 1988, and wasn't seen again until 1992."

"What do you mean she was seen in 1992?"

"That's when she came back in the system."

"You mean she's still alive?" Jemma asked, almost hysterically.

"I don't know," May replied, "She could be. She goes in and out of the system."

"When's the last time she was in the system?"

"2006. I think that's when she aged out of the system."

Jemma began to cry.

"She was alive when she turned 18?" She asked, still crying.

"Apparently," May answered.

"Poor Mary!" Jemma sobbed, "She went from foster home to foster home and she never found a family!"

"Shh," May crooned, "We don't know that. Maybe she found a family later in life."

The sobbing figure would not be consoled. May put her arms around her and waiting until her sobbing ceased.

"You feeling better?" She asked.

Jemma nodded.

"Where's Fitz?" May asked.

"He caught the Flu from Lily and now he's in bed."

"Oh, that's not good. I'll bring you both some soup in a little while."

Jemma smiled.

"Thank you, May."

"You're welcome."

May went to the kitchen to make some soup. Coulson was already there.

"Hey, Phil," She greeted him.

He smiled.

"Hey, Melinda."

"What are you making?"

"I'm making a sandwich. How about you?"

"I'm making some soup for Fitz and Simmons. They're both sick."

"Oh dear," Coulson sighed, "They must have caught the Flu from Lily. Now I guess we'll all get sick."

May nodded.

"Probably."

Coulson made his sandwich and sat down. May got out the ingredients for chicken noodle soup and began to make it. After a little while, the soup was made and Coulson was finished with his sandwich. May got two trays out and carried them to Jemma's room. Jemma's room, then Fitz's. On her way there, she nearly bumped into Hunter.

"Hello, May!" He greeted her, "What's the soup for?"

"Jemma and Fitz. They're both sick."

Hunter immediately covered his face with his sleeve.

"I don't want to be getting sick!" He exclaimed.

May chuckled.

"If you stay away from them, you probably won't get sick."

May brought the soup to Jemma and Fitz. After that, she went to find Coulson.

"Hey, Phil," She said when she found him.

He was sitting in the lounge, reading a book.

"What're you reading?" She wondered.

"The Book Thief."

"I've heard of it. What's it about?"

"It's about a girl living in Germany during the time of World War Two."

"Interesting."

May sat with Coulson for a while. They talked and laughed. They talked until it was time for dinner. May went to check on Jemma.

"How are you feeling?" She asked when she came into Jemma's room.

"Better," Jemma replied, "I think I can stomach a sandwich now."

"One sandwich coming up. What do you like on your sandwich?"

"Salami, Monterey jack cheese, and tomato."

"Sounds good."

May went into Fitz's room to check on him, but he was asleep. She went to make Jemma's sandwich. She made the sandwich and brought it back to Jemma.

"Thank you, May!" Jemma exclaimed.

May smiled.

"You're welcome."

May went to the kitchen to get herself some food. Coulson was already there.

"Hi," Coulson greeted her.

"Hi," She replied.

"What're you making?"

"A sandwich. What are you making?"

"Also a sandwich."

"What kind?"

"Ham. How about you?"

"Turkey and cheese."

"Nice."

They made their sandwiches and ate them. After they were finished, they went their separate ways. May went into her room. She was really tired and she wanted to go to bed. In a few minutes, she was asleep.


End file.
